Forbidden Kiss - A Normily Imagine Series
by normily2014
Summary: This story follows the supposition that Norman and Emily are dating or at least interested in doing so. These chapters are a compilation into one story revolving around the filming of Still and Alone. We will see if it goes anywhere other than that. This will be tastefully done. Please let me know how I did, and
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Kiss

Emily heard the knock at the at the hotel room door and walked over to carefully peer out the hole to screen visitors, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Norman's face on the other side and his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, eyes crossed, being completely goofy. Just for her. She grinned and opened the door.

"Get in here, ya big goof," she said, reaching down and gripping his wrist tightly and pulling him inside, glancing down both sides of the hallway before closing the door behind them.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger shit, Em?" he looked down at her, concern etching his features. Norman noticed for the first time that Emily's signature smile was not gracing her lips and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms and just kiss it back into place. He ignored the thought that it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from doing so. It had been this way between them since they had filmed the back part of season four. He had been excited to get to work with her finally but he had not been expecting the havoc it was now wreaking on his emotions.

Emily walked further into the room and settled herself on the bed, criss-crossing her legs and patting the place beside her. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was wise to sit so closely to her. They were all alone here in her room, not in front of thousands of fans, producers and fellow cast members looking on. It was just them.

Emily pulled out her phone and handed it to him, her email pulled up to a bunch of Twitter notifications. "Look at some of these. It's kind of freaking me out, ya know?"

She had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and was worrying over it and he again fought the urge to pull her into his arms. She looked so impossibly small, sitting there in her black stretch pants that accented curves and dips that he probably had no business admiring, but he did it all the same. She was wearing another of her crop tops, the hem coming just above her belly button and he wondered what it tasted like. He shook his head to banish his errant thoughts and blamed the shots of Herradura he and Greg had downed a couple hours ago. He took her phone from her, studying the display even as he took his out. It had been dead for a few hours now. "Can I charge my phone with your charger? It's been dead awhile." He said.

"So that's why I couldn't get you to text me back? I thought you had forgotten about me," Emily pouted at him prettily and he reached out and smoothed one errant strand of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Now why would you think that? It was a crazy day is all," he tried to reply smoothly but her disarming smile and beguiling charm did things to him. Things that he wasn't sure he was ready for.

He looked down at her phone in his hand and he scrolled through the emails, "Leave Daryl alone." "He belongs with Carol." "You were just a replacement. Wish you had died in season four." It went on and on and her voice broke through the angry tirade going through his brain. Because no one deserved this kind of hate. Especially not her.

"I deleted them all, but they were so mean. I still have the emails so I could show them to you and to security" She looked miserable and he wished he could email every single person and tell them what fucking morons they were.

His phone chirped from beside him, finally having charged up enough to turn itself on. He glanced at the display and saw her tweet from a few hours ago. "Hiding out, huh?" he looked over at her and winked.

"I didn't know what else to do. I was a little, I don't know…." Her voice trailed off. Emily knew she was probably being a big baby about the whole thing but she felt better with him here with her. His left hand was braced on the mattress and she was very aware of the fact that his hand was close to hers. She wanted him to touch her. Not just like they were in front of everyone the day before. But really touch her, and know that it was just for the two of them. Not for the whole world to see and love but something just for the two of them.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Emily breathed, looking at him uncertainly. She didn't want to ask but she knew he would do it and she truly was a little disturbed by all the hate she was getting. Most of the fans were just completely awesome but there were a few that had scared her here lately. She chalked it up to being famous. She was still getting used to all of it, the fame, the attention, and the prying eyes of the public.

"Of course I can," He said without hesitation and she smiled in relief. His first thought went to how in the hell he was going to be able to keep his hands off her because mother of god, she was beautiful. What's worse is he already knew how sweet her lips tasted. After that one kiss. That one in his trailer after they had finally wrapped 4:12, their sole episode together. That episode had taken days to film and he had spent a lot of time with Emily and yelling at her like he did in those scenes. That had done things to him too. He had spent a lot of time since then thinking about the kiss they had shared, fueled by the passion they had ignited in one another, getting so wrapped up in the characters and their story that it was hard for him to tell where Beth ended and Emily began.

But when they had stood there at his trailer door, her fingering the doorknob and turned to say goodnight he had thrown all good sense out the window and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her to him, one arm slipping around the small of her back to pull her close and the other sliding up her neck, through her hair to cup the back of her head, pulling her lips towards his. As he sealed his lips over hers, he had felt her mouth open willingly and a delicate sigh escaped her lips and he swallowed it. Swallowed it along with his own deep growl at finally tasting her, all sweetness and Diet Coke and as her tongue entered his mouth he knew he had never felt anything more perfect than kissing her. She responded to him like a drowning person does to a life raft and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. Wasn't sure he wanted to.

Getting involved with a cast member. Especially her, he knew it was a bad idea. Could only end badly. These things usually did. He had pulled his lips away from hers and held onto her shoulders to steady her, to steady himself, he wasn't sure. He had staggered back, "I'm sorry, Emily" he had said and turned away. She had pressed her fingers to her lips, held them there, and opened the door, leaving quietly. They had never spoken of it but it hung between them now. It was palpable, real, and demanded their attention.

And sitting in this hotel room, alone, with Emily beside him, he found he wanted to explore it. He had become addicted to touching her. Found that he needed it, like he needed to breathe. He reached over and skimmed his fingers up her arm and she inhaled sharply and looked at him, her eyes full of expectation and wonder. Would he kiss her? He didn't know. But he liked to think he would. He liked to think he'd kiss her right on until dawn, not caring one way or the other if it ended badly at the moment. All he could think about for this small space of infinity was how her lips had felt beneath his and how he needed to feel them again.

Emily saw his eyes stray to her lips and she knew it then; Norman was going to kiss her. Finally. She had thought of little else around him since that time in his trailer. That kiss had been hot, passionate, and left her wanting more. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, beating against her rib cage like it was trying to escape. She held her breath waiting for him to make the first move. Willing him to.

"To hell with it," he murmured and her eyes went wide as he dipped his head to hers. She parted her lips and he was lost, mesmerized, as he brought his lips to hers, sealing them together, seamless, as one as he drew her bottom lip in between his, suckling softly, warm and pliant. She sighed. He sighed. It was as he remembered. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily didn't think it could get any hotter out here deep in the Georgia woods. They were nearly done filming episode 4:12 and it had been a long few days, but worth every single minute. Getting to finally work with Norman one on one had been something like a dream come true. She had had a crush on him forever, probably since before she started working on the show. She had long admired Norman's work and getting to see him play the part of Daryl Dixon was only the most recent in a long series of work Norman had done that just showcased his acting ability so beautifully.

That coupled with the fact that he was an incurable flirt did little to calm the butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her or touched her. He was a toucher, Norman was. It was just his way and while it bothered some people, Emily thought it was cute, charming even. When she had first met him she had been intimidated by his success and, of course, his disarming good looks but after about five minutes with him she was at ease and joking around with him like they were old friends. That was just the way it was with Norman.

In the year or so that they had worked together she had come to really enjoy his company. And he seemed to enjoy hers too. He flirted with her constantly and she flirted right back. And that, she decided, was where the waters got muddy. It was getting harder and harder to distinguish the flirting and the longing looks he sent her with reality. What was real and what was just plain fun?

Emily wiped the towel over her face and threw it into the laundry basket for the crew to get later. She opened the door to her trailer, all the crew ready for the next take which hopefully would be one of the last before they burned the moonshine still shack down.

When Emily had received the script, she had looked it over carefully and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest at the thought of filming an entire episode with just Norman. It was something that had not been done yet in the show and she couldn't help but wonder if they had something planned for Daryl and Beth romantically speaking. She had never, in a million years, when she auditioned for this show thought she would get the part. Now it seemed they were gearing her character up for something pretty big and it was exciting. This script in particular had about every early romantic trope in it that you could imagine. Raw tension. Damsel in distress They got out of the prison together and they are now completely alone in the world, just the two of them, killing walkers. Of course, Daryl is all surly and Beth is crying and trying not to fall apart and he is really doing nothing to help her, at least not outwardly. And he is going through his own inner turmoil. The moonshine still is kind of the top of the arc for their characters. Beth wanted a drink. Daryl helped her find it. Then they play a drinking game, just the two of them. It was bound to end badly and it did. She really had to applaud the writers. They really knew what they were doing when they wrote this episode. It was going to elicit every emotion in the audience that they wanted them to experience. Sympathy for Beth and her loss, Daryl and his anguish and loss, and finally the fight between them.

Now that they have reached the scenes at the cabin it has become almost painful to act them out. The "I've Never" scenes had just about killed her. Norman had played the part so well and the look on his face when she had said the line "I've never been in jail" and his long look, like someone had just kicked his puppy and then "Is that what you think of me?", it had taken her aback. She had felt horrible for asking the question until she remembered that it was written in the script and it was her job to do so.

Now here they were filming the last parts of their argument and it was positively awful. He was screaming at her and they kept having to take breaks because it was so damn hot outside and she was sweating and he was sweating. The tension was pretty high and when they cut scene the last time after he had dragged her out of the house they had all started laughing because Norman had accidentally grabbed her breast, something he had been trying to avoid. He had even said "I don't want to accidentally be grabbing things I shouldn't" and they had all laughed. But then it had happened and she had playfully smacked him, her face red, muttering something about "no free feels". But lord had it done things to her insides. And everyone looking on had just made things worse and she wasn't sure her heart rate had returned to normal even now.

They were receiving direction for how the scene was to be played and she was nervous when they decided to go with the hug from behind and now that it was upon her, she just went with it. Just poured everything into the character. Put herself in Beth's shoes. Put herself in the place where she knew Daryl just had let down all his walls and let Beth see who he really was and what things were really going through his head. How much weight he carried on his shoulders.

"Maybe…maybe I could have done somethin'" Daryl was in anguish. Norman seemed to be in anguish. She moved behind him and just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind and feeling him just let it all go. It wasn't like she hadn't ever hugged Norman before. She had, plenty of times. He was a hugging person. And Beth had already hugged Daryl in that scene from the first episode of the season. But there was something really different about this hug. At least it was for her. She tried everything to get her mind off it. It was in the script. She was an actor playing a part. But the fact remained that her heart thundered in her chest and her hands were shaking and feeling the leather of his vest was not really doing her much good as it did nothing to wipe away the moisture from her sweaty palms.

God, get a grip, Emily. It's acting for goodness sake. A few more takes of the hug scene. A few more times of her heart stopping and restarting and they were done. That next night they would be working on the final scenes, Beth and Norman on the porch and the burning down of the cabin. She thought it was poetic really, their burning down the cabin and the symbolism of burning down Daryl's past and all the demons that came with it.

Norman grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off her feet. "You did good today, Em!" he exclaimed finally setting her back down but not before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

She giggled, "Thanks, you did too! It's really hot-" She blushed furiously. "Not the scene. The weather!," She looked at him, horrified, and he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hot huh?" he playfully tickled at her ribs and she laughed, but her face was still fire engine red.

"You know what I mean, you jerk," She grinned and he grinned back. "It's hot out here, because the humidity is like 9000%" she fanned at her face with her hand ineffectively.

"Yeah, speaking of which, you want a beer? I got a couple cold ones in my fridge in the trailer," he eyed her warily and toed his boot in the dirt right outside her trailer where they stood now. His was only a few paces away.

"Sure, that sounds great. Meet you there in 10?" she asked him, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. It had come undone but that was the look that they were going for. Beth's ponytail and her incessant braid. She knew she would have to wash it to feel any better about it but the least she could do right now was wash her face and clean up a bit before relaxing with Norman for a bit.

He beamed at her, seeming surprised that she had accepted his offer. Was he nervous? "Make it 5, I'm pretty thirsty. I might drink your share too," he winked at her then and she fought the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl and just blushed and nodded.

What the hell was wrong with her? She entered her trailer and made quick work of rearranging her hair at least tying her hair back again and washing her face quickly. Good lord, working on The Walking Dead was sweaty dirty work, but she loved it. Every minute of it, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She walked over to Norman's trailer and glanced about to see what the crew were doing. Greg waved to her as he walked to his car and she waved back and smiled. "See you tomorrow night, Greg!" she called. He nodded his head and smiled, ducking his head into his car. She paused for a moment and knocked.

"Come in!" came his voice from the other side of the door, she twisted the knob and opened the door, finding him sitting at the table in his trailer, an open beer in front of him. He swiveled his chair around and grabbed another one out of the fridge, setting in front of the open chair right beside him.

She smiled at him, "You didn't drink them all yet did you?" she said as she sat down, very aware of how close her leg was to his. She had changed into a pair of denim cut offs and a white crop top. He was wearing a pair of well worn denims and a black t-shirt that stretched over his broad shoulders in a way that made her mouth go dry. She chided herself for thinking those thoughts and reached for the beer.

"You're just in time, I'm on my second one so you have some catching up to do," He gestured to her beer and held his up in a toast. "To a scene well done?" he asked her.

She raised her beer, looking at him curiously. His eyes said so much. They were crystal blue and piercing at that. "And no more giant bugs?" they both laughed. She had an extremely large spider in her trailer the day before, just before filming, she had screamed like a banshee and Norman had come running, probably thinking that the world had truly ended and maybe walkers weren't just something on the show they filmed anymore. He had killed the spider for her and she had quipped "my hero". He had said something to the effect of being a knight in shining armor. And she had said "yes, my white night" and then he had said, "well there are a few chinks in my armor, though" and he had looked at her, his look guarded and careful but his eyes had told her more than she had thought they would. He was trying to tell her something. It wasn't Daryl. It was Norman, she had to remind herself. Because sometimes, now, with the scenes that they filmed it was really hard to see the line between the two. Chinks in his armor? She had smiled softly at him, wondering what he meant. Was he trying to tell her he was flawed. That he was prone to heartbreak? She wasn't sure. They had both blushed and then someone had knocked to be sure her trailer wasn't burning down and the moment was lost.

But just now when their beer bottles clinked agreeing to the toast, it had brought it back to the forefront of her mind and from the look he was sending her right now, blue eyes smoldering like they could burn you with their white-hot fire, he was thinking about it too.

The air was charged and they sipped on their beer, joking and laughing and teasing and before she knew it, she was on her second one, starting to get a bit giddy. She blamed the beer. She blamed the heat of the day. She blamed the man sitting in front of her who was sending her all sorts of messages and her brain felt like it was short-wiring.

"You have something right there," he pointed to the side of her face right at her jaw line. She moved her hand up to it, rubbing her thumb over it.

"Did I get it?" she asked him, eyes shining bright, a little from the beer and a little from the dim lighting in the trailer.

"A little bit lower," he said gruffly and his voice did things to her insides and his phrase did nothing to help that situation. At all. A little bit lower? Good god, what was this man trying to do to her!

She rubbed at the spot that was invisible to her and he shook his head, smirking a little, as he moved his hand up to her face. "Let me." It was a statement. It was a plea. She wasn't sure, but she let him nonetheless.

He moved his hand up to her face and cupped her face in his palm and rubbed his thumb over the spot, his eyes intent and focused and she was pretty sure she sighed. His eyes met hers and she knew then that it was audible, because he looked down at her lips then. For a moment, neither of them moved. She sat stock still certain that he was about to kiss her and she couldn't breathe. She cleared her throat then, helpless to her nerves and he dropped his hand back to his side.

She glanced at her phone, noting that she had at least 12 emails, several Twitter notifications and a couple of missed calls and she didn't care. She just wanted to stay in this trailer forever with him and she knew it was ridiculous. They were just friends. But that moment they shared a few seconds ago didn't exactly seem like it was coming from the friend zone. Besides that, he was dating someone. Wasn't he?

She looked back up at him and he was studying her openly. Curiously. Like he was trying to figure something out. She looked back down at her beer which was nearly finished and she turned it up to finish the last little bit, wincing a little at the bitter taste the last swallow always left her with.

"I hate the last drink of beer," she admitted. "I seldom finish it."

He nodded at her, "I call it the backwash swallow. I usually don't either. You want another?" he moved to reach down to the fridge again.

"I better not. Still have to drive back to my apartment." She said, moving to leave.

"Yeah, that's true. I've had three already and these Georgia cops are nice but if I drive drunk I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem putting even my sorry ass in jail." He laughed and she did too. Norman drunk. Now that was something she'd like to see. She imagined he would be even goofier. Hopefully he wouldn't be anything like his character. _"I'm a dick…when I'm drunk."_

They stood at the door awkwardly and he grinned at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just. You have something on this side too" His voice had gone all gruff again. He moved his thumb up to the opposite side of her face and rubbed at a spot on her other jaw. She fought the urge to close her eyes at his touch, so stark was the contrast of the rough pad of his thumb over the softness of her jaw. She fought the urge too to tilt her head to the side and see, just see, if he would run his fingers down over her throat. God, what was wrong with her. She looked up at him and his eyes met hers and then they strayed to her lips again.

All air left her lungs in a rush and her lips parted involuntarily and she ran her tongue over the bottom lip. She didn't have time to think about it. Suddenly his hand moved to the back of her head and pulled her in as he dipped his head to hers while simultaneously moving his other hand to her bare waist, gripping it lightly, then his hand skimming back to support her lower back as he walked her backwards to the wall as his lips sealed over hers, his tongue instantly licking at the seam of her lips and her mouth opened readily for him. One hand drifted up to his chest, fingering the cotton of his shirt while the other snaked up around the back of his head pulling him closer.

It was a kiss like she had seen in movies. A kiss written to weave perfectly into any story. Except this wasn't a script. And this wasn't Hollywood. This was real. This was them. And it was hot. Passionate. And it took her breath away and made her knees weak and made her feel things she didn't know she should feel. And it was all cliché and original, all at the same time. And then he broke away, pulling himself from her and she felt bereft.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him and into his eyes, where before had been crystal blue and piercing, they were now dark and stormy, the blues barely visible where the black had bled into them, desire warring with something else. And she suspected it was regret. And it killed her.

She reached around with one hand and twisted the knob on the trailer door, her other hand coming up involuntarily to press over her lips, trying to hold it in. The kiss, the feeling, the woeful feeling at seeing the regret in his eyes. After looking at him for one long moment, she opened the door and walked out quietly into the night, wondering what in the hell had just happened. Norman Reedus had just kissed her and her world would never be the same.

**Okay, there it is, chapter 2 to the Forbidden Kisses series. Hope you liked it. Hope I came at least a little bit close to capturing the wonder and beauty and chemistry that is Normily. Let me know, but please be kind. This is my first attempt at this type of fan fiction. Never have I ever shipped real people this hard! There you have it folks, TWD has finally infiltrated every corner of my mind. I hope to hear from you soon! XO! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Norman sat in the bar waiting for Emily, Lauren and Steven to show up at the upscale martini bar in downtown Atlanta. He hadn't seen Emily since the night before in his trailer when he had done one of the stupidest things he could remember in the recent past. He had kissed Emily and the worst of it was that his lips still burned where they had met with hers. It had been the hottest kiss he had ever experienced and he would be lying if he didn't admit that it was arousing kissing her, pressing her lightly up against the wall in his trailer. He'd be lying if he didn't want to reach down and hitch her leg all the way up, hook it around his backside and drive into her. But he respected Emily; thought more of her than that. She was fun, quirky, and had a wild side; he'd partied with her on a couple occasions back when she first joined the show. It had surprised people at first reconciling Emily Kinney from the character she played. She looked so damned young, he had asked her on more than occasion where the hell she was hiding the fountain of youth she must drink from daily. Being next to her last night, kissing her, tasting her, wanting her like he wanted something forbidden, it had been heady, intoxicating and it had threatened to bowl him over. He knew if he fell too hard into that temptation, he would be lost forever and he didn't know if his heart could take it.

He had been broken-hearted by so many women in his life. He really didn't get it. Everyone saw him as some sort of sex god but if they knew half the heartbreak he had experienced, they might view him differently. As a result of all the lost love and relationships gone bad that had been tossed his way, it was very difficult for him to trust. And that was where the problem was. He could see himself trusting Emily. I mean, my god, look at her. She was goddamned beautiful. And she had such a kindness about her. He loved her music and she was one of the most talented actresses he had ever had the pleasure of working with. Trusting Emily would be so simple. Falling down that rabbit hole would be so much easier than drinking a special potion to get there. He figured if he looked long enough into the cool blue of her eyes and tasted her one more time, he would be helpless to fall into that, to fall into her. That moment Emily chose to walk in and her beauty stole his breath away and he was glad he had his phone in his hands so he could pretend to be distracted by it, but when she called out to him, waving as she walked over he couldn't exactly ignore her so he faced her head on instead.

His jaw dropped as she rounded the corner and the full length of her legs were visible. She was wearing a short, strapless black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and accentuated parts that he probably shouldn't be staring at so intently. Her hair was piled up on her head in a mess of curls and he had an itching desire to reach over and take it down, see what it looked like cascading over her bare shoulders.

His mouth had gone dry with nerves and he licked his lips, trying to quell the nervous energy he was feeling. He had been apprehensive all day since Lauren and Steven suggested meeting for drinks at Stoelen Thyme, an upscale martini bar in downtown Atlanta. It had an excellent reputation for having the best lemon-lime thyme martinis in the entire state. There was soft indie music playing and as Emily sat down at the table closest to him, he swore he didn't breathe until she spoke again, afraid that she was going to bring up their kiss.

He had replayed it over and over again in his head and every single time he imagined it he figured he had it all wrong, because nothing could be that perfect. Nothing could taste as perfect as her lips. And in looking at her now, he became hyperaware of how perfect she really was, sitting there, her hands on the table, her fingertips just barely gripping the edges.

"Where's Lauren and Steve?" she said looking at him and her eyes flitting off to the side again. He made her nervous and for some reason, it did strange things to his insides that he could cause that reaction in her.

"I'm not sure. Steve texted me a little while ago and said he was going to be late." He glanced at his phone, finding nothing new. No new social media notifications at all. He sat it back down and looked up at her to find that she was studying him openly.

"This music is pretty good. I had a chance to see them a few months ago, but I had a conflict. " She looked at him and nodded and listened.

"I saw them a couple of years ago and they were amazing." She replied and closed her eyes, absorbing the music.

_Every single day, I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_That I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

As Norman listened to the words of the song and caught their meaning, he wanted to kick himself for drawing attention to it. The lyrics could not have fit the moment they were sitting in any better. He figured he was already way in over his head, but he also knew that he had screwed it up royally by kissing her without any preamble or follow up conversation and now that it was the next day it seemed just weird and awkward to bring it up.

When he looked at her, he saw that kiss reflected in her eyes and he wondered then, for the first time, if it had kept her awake like it had him the night before. He had replayed it in his head like series of images on a loop. Sometimes it played back exactly like it had happened, then others it was different, hotter, and he found he wanted to see how he could make it that way.

Emily looked at him and she just could not believe he was looking at her like he was, like he could bend her over the table that they sat at. After how she really didn't think she would mind if he kissed her again. It took her breath away the way he was looking at her that she thought this situation might just be served better if they talked about it.

The waitress came up then and asked for their order. Emily ordered their house special, the Stoelen Martini. She waited as Norman looked at the specialty drink menu for a long minute and then ordered a Dos Equis beer with a lime.

She looked at him and grinned. She loved that he was like that; kind of awkward and random. He was the most talented actor she had ever known and working with him was a dream come true.

"What, I wanted to study my choices, you know?" he smiled back at her and realized that he really wanted to make her smile again. He wanted to do whatever it took to keep that smile on her face. The look she had given him when she had walked out of his trailer last night had been heartbreaking. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again. If it wasn't for the fact that they were meeting Lauren and Steve in a few short minutes, he'd whisk her out to the dance floor, not caring one bit that no one else was dancing at the moment. He had been here one time before and sometimes they had a jazz band play. He hadn't bothered to check the schedule tonight because he figured Lauren would drag them to every hip-hop, ultra rave, party bar in the greater downtown Atlanta area before the night was over.

Emily chuckled at him and they settled into an easy conversation of their favorite drinks. As the waitress brought them their drinks, their conversation turned to the gigs she had coming up around town and his upcoming filming projects. It seemed like it was going to be a busy few months for them both especially with the holidays right around the corner.

Emily checked her watch again, "I think we've been stood up." She smiled at him softly and realized that her eyes were not opening quite all the way. Stupid martini. Now she was feeling tipsy, it was hard to tell what was going to come spilling out of her mouth.

Norman looked to the door, not seeing any sign of their fellow cast members and friends.

"They had to film today so maybe they got tied up. I haven't checked my phone have you?" Emily pulled her phone out of her purse reading the text from Lauren.

"_Not going to make it. Filming ran late. Rain check?" _

She turned her phone around to show him the display, watching as he scanned the display, nodded and then his eyes widened and met hers with surprise.

Emily pulled her phone back hurriedly, groaning inwardly, and when she glanced down at what it could be, she was horrified to find that Lauren had texted her again.

"_Maybe you can get him alone tonight. Give me deets tomorrow," _

She knew her face had turned about fifty shades of embarrassed in that moment, feeling the burn creeping up. There was no way to talk her way out of that one so she met his eyes and smiled sweetly at him, the effects of the alcohol clearly muddying her thinking.

"So" she made an effort to flash a smile at him and tilted her head to the side, trying to look as cute as possible. "Do you want to?"

He was mesmerized by the text he had just seen, the one clearly meant for her eyes only. His mind had hardly had time to process the message before she was asking him if he wanted to do something. What was it again?

"Do I want to what?" He thought maybe he needed to hear her say it.

"Do you want to be alone with me?" He watched his mouth hanging open as she ran her finger around the rim of her martini glass, looking at him with clear as day bedroom eyes.

Did he want be alone with her? Alone with Emily? Hell yes! But he just looked at her stupidly and though he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He guessed he was too far gone after all. Because how in the hell was he going to answer that?

**You are all so awesome! I checked a little while ago and saw this story has 16 reviews and 37 followers! WHAT? I'm so amazed! And it's only been a few days since I posted it! I'm seriously so psyched guys that you like this story and this pairing as much as I do. I have never ever ever shipped real people; at least not like this. But look at them! They are so adorable. **

**Okay so back to the story. So yeah, I'm a tease! What happens next? Sorry this is shorter than the last one guys, I've been under the weather today. The next one will be longer, I promise. I am trying to get to individual replies here in a bit. I suck at this but I'm trying harder. Thank you all for reading, recc'ing, favoriting and following this little story. You are what makes it worthwhile to put the pen to paper. Thanks as always! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily waited by the gates while he drove up on his bike and he looked down his nose between his shades, "You getting on or what?" He drawled and she nodded quickly and climbed on the back, pressing her face against his black leather jacket and moving her hands tentatively to his waist, pressing gently on his hips and gripping them lightly, her fingers hesitant against the cool of the leather and the roughness of his denim pants.

He looked over his shoulder, chuckling at her, "I ain't gonna bite, darlin'," he said, his voice raspy, as he flicks his spent cigarette over into the grass." With that, he reached behind him and grasped one of her hands in each of his and presses his palms into the tops of her hands, making her grab onto him a little tighter. "Least not if you don't want me to." She knew her eyes went wide at that and he chuckled and she could feel it through the rippling leather of his jacket and the muscles in his abdomen jumping beneath her palms where she held tightly to him.

"Better hang on better 'an that, you'll go flyin' off the back, first bump we hit," He said smoothly as he turned back around, leaving her heart thrumming wildly in her chest and she was sure he could feel it with her chest pressed so firmly against his back.

"Sorry, just never been on the back of your bike before," but her voice was nearly drowned out by the loud roar of his Triumph. He revved the engine for effect and the bike jerked slightly forcing a squeal from between her lips and with another jolt they were off, pealing down the driveway and her heart stopped, started and stopped again with every dip and curve the bike took.

She leaned against his back, her cheek pressed firmly into the soft, cool leather of his jacket and took in the scenery, the backdrop of the sunset against the gently rolling landscape of backwoods Georgia. It really was pretty country back here and she would just stop and enjoy the ride but she knew where they were headed was not the most savory place so she tried to even her breathing instead because surely he could tell how nervous she was. She had never been on his bike before. It was something she had always fantasized about but never having had the opportunity until now.

She was surprised to realize that it was much more thrilling than in all her daydreams. They pulled up a little while later to an abandoned warehouse. In fact, everything around here looked abandoned. She was confused at first but then got distracted by his voice, always his voice making her insides jump and sigh and make her want things that she really shouldn't want. Not from him.

"You gonna sit there day-dreaming or you gonna get off," He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked, that signature half-smile that may as well be trademarked and copyrighted so no one else could use it. Because surely no one else could display that look and do things to her brain, to her body, like he did.

They walked inside and as he pulled the door open he was wary and watchful and she was confused. "What's wrong? Why are we here?" she whispered as she glanced about, the shelves dusty and containing an odd assortment of canned goods and camping gear. Her brain did not have time to register it though as he finished clearing the area and turning back to face her.

She had walked halfway the length of the warehouse waiting for him to finish whatever he needed to do, again wondering why they were there. "Can you-" she cut herself off as she turned around, watched him, watching her. Suddenly self-conscious, she moved her hand up to smooth her hair back certain that it was in hopeless disarray judging by the amount of flyaways she had wisping about her face, but she didn't care. Her mouth went dry as she saw his eyes, usually bright blue, had gone dark and smoky, his desire not even one bit disguised as he crossed the room to her and she backed herself up against the shelving behind her, her lips parting and her tongue darting out to lick along her lower lip because if she wasn't mistaken, he was moving towards her, his actions and motions acting as a predator and she his prey.

He moved quickly, almost too quickly and not fast enough all at the same time because it seemed to take an eternity for him to reach her but when he did her senses were overtaken all at once. His hands moving up to grip either side of her head, his fingers deeply entwined in her hair as he positioned his body firmly between her legs and she turned her face up to his expectantly and he brought his lips down to hers, crushing them at first, hungry, urgent. Then he slowed down and she sighed and moaned and he groaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her knees went weak and as if sensing this, he reached down and grasped one thigh and hitched it high on his hip, making her moan even more against his mouth. He angled his head slightly and his mouth continued its onslaught against hers, his tongue slipping and sliding against hers, his lips pulling at hers, sucking gently, and she knew she had never been kissed more thoroughly.

He pulled back to look at her, chest heaving and her breath was coming in pants and she knew she wanted him. Wanted him in all the ways a woman could want a man.

"I want you," her voice came out low and gravelly and she barely recognized it.

"Good, cuz, I'm about to have you. You okay with being taken in a warehouse, pants down around your ankles?" He whispered it and it made it all the more seductive, the words and his voice. She moaned at his words and then a foreign sound entered her subconscious, intruding, insistent.

"_It's tricky, to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme_

_That's right on time, it's tricky, it's tricky (tricky), tricky (tricky)._

_It's tricky, to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme_

_That's right on time, it's tricky, it's tricky (tricky), tricky (tricky)"_

Her eyes flew open as she got her bearings. The dream. Again. She groaned as she caught her breath and reached for her phone looking at the display. Norman. She stifled a groan as she slid the button to answer the call.

Shit, how was she supposed to play this off. She had just woke up from the most scintillating dream she had had in months and it was of him! It struck her as funny that he had just interrupted a dream she was having about him. Well not him exactly, but Daryl she supposed, remembering the leather jacket. Some of it had been him though and as she answered finally, her mind was having a hard time reconciling which parts of the dream were him and which were Daryl, which parts were her and which were Beth. She wondered if other romantic pairings had these same problems.

"Hello?" she answered even though she knew it was him.

"Good morning, Em." He had taken to calling her that lately and she found she liked it.

"Morning, what time is it?" she squinted at the clock on the wall and cursed herself for falling asleep with her contacts in again. They always dried out when she did that, making it harder for her to see when she opened her eyes for the first time.

"Late, lazy girl," He teased, chuckling on the other end of the line and Emily knew it was the most endearing thing she had heard lately. They had stayed late at the bar, talking, laughing, even dancing and she knew that a firm friendship had been forged. They didn't mention the kiss, didn't talk about anything other than life stuff and anecdotal stories to get them through the evening. He'd promised to call her today and she was pleased he had made good on it.

She finally saw the clock on the wall, ten oh five. She never slept that late and yawned. "Sorry, guess I was tired."

"Did you have sweet dreams?" She blushed at his words. It had been the last thing he'd said to her last night before they hung up. He'd made her call him when she got home, just to be safe. If he only knew the dream she'd just been awakened from, quite rudely she might add.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, err I did," she tried to be smooth but instead her words came hurtling out of her mouth like a newborn deer on stilts.

He laughed on the other end of the line. "Care to share what it was about?" He said, inhaling deeply and she knew he had lit a cigarette. She usually hated it when people smoked but something about the way Norman did it made it seem okay, sexy even. She hated sometimes that he could do that to her, make her think bad things were good.

"I, uh, don't remember what they were about," she lied evenly and held her breath. Damn him anyway. Because what a dream that had been.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll eventually get it out of you." He teased. "So you gonna be there early?" he asked her and she knew he was talking about filming. They were to start filming 4:13 this afternoon."

"Depends." She replied sassily.

"On what, Em?" She realized his voice sounded almost sexier on the phone than it did in person. It was oddly disturbing. She wondered how in the world she was going to shoot these next scenes with him, if all she ever did was categorize his voice as something she should be hearing while-. She didn't finish the thought, knowing it would do her no good at all to let her thoughts continue along this particular vein.

God, Em get hold of yourself. You're a professional. He's a professional. That dream had short-wired her brain, she supposed.

"On whether or not you're gonna bring me coffee?" She smiled into the phone, reaching up to twist a strand of her hair around her finger. It's what she did when she was nervously flirting. Flirting with Norman? Is that what she was doing? Was it wise? She didn't know, wasn't sure she cared.

He chuckled low. "If you're going to twist my arm then. Your usual?" He asked.

She thought about it for a minute. She was tired of her usual. "Nah, just surprise me." She smiled, absolutely giddy.

"Surprise you. Okay. See you soon?" He asked her and she had to make herself answer so mesmerized by his voice that she was.

"See you soon." She replied and clicked to end the call, flopping backwards on the bed, pondering over what had just transpired.

She and Norman had a strange relationship. They had been friends, sure, before the kiss, and they were friends now but she knew they were flirting with something here. Had been last night. They both retreated before it really got anywhere close to where it had been the other night but it was fun. Dangerous. Exhilarating.

She drug herself from the bed, rubbing the last dredges of sleep from her eyes and making her way to the kitchen so she could have her first cup in the confines of her apartment. As the cup was brewing, she sighed. That dream. What the hell had that been about? She had the dream before but they were usually felling walkers and chasing down bad guys. The dream had never turned anything bordering sexual before. She blamed that kiss. That kiss had started everything. One alcohol infused, searing kiss had set them on this path, had branded her forever.

She thought they were back in the friend zone again but she could never be sure with him. His expressions were warring with one another and she knew she saw barely masked desire in his eyes when he looked at her sometimes. She knew her eyes probably mirrored the same but it was new, it was tentative and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't sure if he knew either. Maybe they would find out, maybe they wouldn't, but they were friends. That was sure. And she didn't want to lose that. If that meant never knowing what it would feel like, being with him, really being with him, then so be it. Friendship was more important than anything else, wasn't it? Or maybe their friendship was just the start. Maybe, just maybe the start of something kind of wonderful.

**Okay guys, that's the next installment. I am hoping to keep this going with little moments like these, little moments that we all suspect that they share anyway. I am so surprised by the attention this story has gotten and very, very pleased with it. So glad that I am not the only crazy shipper of Normily out there. It's just insane to ship real people but good god look at them. They HAVE to have something between them. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the follows, faves and reviews on this story. You guys are so awesome! Okay, so let me know how I did. Hopefully this gave everyone a little something to hold onto. :o) Take care lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily sighed as she walked back into her trailer after filming. It had been a long day and she was tired, plus her arms ached from having to endlessly hold Daryl's crossbow up and aiming. She had tried loading it between takes and despite the fact that she had quite a bit of upper body strength thanks to her personal trainer, she did not have enough weight to back up loading it. It was a lot harder than it looked. They had then filmed Daryl carrying Beth through the graveyard piggyback style. She had laughed when she read the script, thinking are they actually serious?

After her laughter had died down, her mouth had gone dry, thinking about being so close to Norman again. She wondered where their characters were going. She and Norman had both asked if they were going to be romantic interests but the writers and producers were being very tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Beth rotated her arms several times trying to work out some of the kinks from the brutal workout her arms had just received. She thought back to when Daryl had carried Beth through the graveyard and when they stopped in front of the headstone. She had reached down and linked her fingers with Norman's. They had to retake the scene four times so they could have the impassive faces they were supposed to have instead of the surprise and quick glances at one another they kept doing.

Holding Norman's hand had felt so completely natural to her while at the same time making her heart flutter nervously. She had seen him glance at her too so she knew she wasn't the only one having ambivalent feelings about the scene. They had finally been able to wrap the scene and now here she was popping open a Diet Coke and wishing it was a bottle of wine. She chugged down some of the beverage, relishing the cool burn of the carbonation in the back of her throat. Filming for this series was thirsty work, especially in this heat. She was glad they had cut for the day. Tomorrow would be longer as they were shooting all the scenes inside the house. She had seen the set and she was intrigued as they had lots of props set up and she had already read where she was supposed to play the piano and sing. It all seemed pretty romantic to her, but the writers were not giving anything away.

She heard a knock at the door to her trailer. She called out for whoever it was to enter. She went back to drinking her Diet Coke and stretching her shoulders out again. She was so regretting skipping that session with her trainer yesterday afternoon.

"Got another one of those?" Norman walked in and closed the door behind him.

Emily smiled at him and gestured to the mini-fridge in the corner. "Help yourself." She frowned then. "Wait, you hate Diet Coke!", she exclaimed as she watched him retrieve the bottle and down nearly half of it in one swallow.

Norman paused to catch his breath before answering her. "I was thirsty. All they had out there was water and all the ice melted so it was luke-warm".

She made a face at him then. "Yeah not too refreshing."

He took another long pull off the Diet Coke nearly finishing it and wishing for the third time that day that he had a beer. This sweltering Southern humidity seemed to always make him crave it. He looked at Emily, watching her shrug her shoulders in an odd manner, almost like she was flapping like a bird backwards.

"Emily what the hell are you doing?" He said, smirking at her.

Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah you would be standing there not acting like it's nothing to hold that crossbow all day. I don't know how the hell you do it." Emily remarked.

Norman chuckled then. "Well I have been toting it around since season 1. You've only been using it for what? A day?"

He was teasing her and she knew it. She grinned at him. "Sure go ahead, make fun. I just need to train more is all." She stopped rolling her shoulders long enough to look at him. "I wish I'd not missed my session yesterday but I wasn't feeling it."

He looked at her and tossed his empty bottle into the trash can, swearing when he missed. "Dammit." He walked over to retrieve the bottle and dispose of it properly.

He stood back up and Emily was grinning and trying to hold back laughter. "That's what you get. Being so cocky all the time."

Norman looked at her for a moment. "Am I? Cocky?" Emily's heart stopped as he looked at her. He looked wounded by her statement and instantly felt bad.

Norman never wanted to come across as cocky. He just never knew how to handle himself around Em. He would be lying if he didn't admit to thinking about the kiss they had shared in his trailer. The last few times they had seen each other it had not been mentioned. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. So being around her made him a little nervous and very unsure of himself which was not his normal reaction around women.

"Oh Norman, I was only kidding, I promise." She looked at him carefully trying to gauge his reaction, but he just shrugged his shoulders mumbling noncommittally just like he had when they were filming the most talked about scene of this half of the season so far. Sometimes she really wondered how much of Daryl was actually Norman.

He walked over to her. "Turn around." He looked into her eyes. Emily nearly melted under his gaze so intense was the way he was looking at her.

Norman moved his hands up to her shoulders and gently rotated her around when she didn't immediately answer him or make a move. It was like she was rooted to the spot. She slowly rotated her body, standing up by the sofa. He guided her to sit down on it and he sat right behind her with one knee bent up on the cushion just behind her. It was unnerving being this close to him and not have cameras rolling.

Emily sighed as he applied gentle pressure to the aching muscles in her shoulders and upper back.

"Can you take this off?" Norman pulled on the jacket she was wearing.

Emily's face flushed and her mouth went dry at the thought of him asking her to remove an article of clothing. She knew he was just giving her a massage. Still it seemed like a common romance trope just as much as all the scenes in their script were.

However she happily obliged him by shrugging out of it. He took it from her hands and placed it on the back of the sofa. It was such an intimate gesture, she was taken aback.

Norman watched Emily discard her jacket and as he placed it on the back of the sofa, he had to question of the wisdom of what he was doing. He had vowed that he wasn't going to kiss her again but goddamnit she was fucking irresistible. He moved his hands back to her shoulders feeling the muscles all bunched up in knots.

"You're pretty tight here." He remarked and instantly regretted the words as soon as they slipped between his lips. He closed his eyes and hoped she didn't notice. But by the way she inhaled sharply, he knew she had. He worked his fingers into the knots, massaging gently, loving the feel of her softness under his fingertips. She was all soft edges and quiet curves and so damn sexy he couldn't stand it. As he reached the spot right above her shoulder-blade, she moaned loudly and he cursed inwardly. Did she even know how sexy she was? And what it was doing to him? He wanted her. It was simple.

Norman's hands felt so good on her aching muscles. He was working at the knots and when he told her she felt tight, her face flushed all over again. Would her body ever behave normally around him? She wanted him so badly, she was aching.

Norman continued massaging her shoulders for the next five minutes until she finally started wiggling. She had moved back against him quite a bit, leaning into his hands as he worked them over her back. He rubbed his hand over her upper back one last time and before he could help himself he leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear.

"Emily, I want you." He whispered it against her neck and she got chills all over her scalp and all the way down to her feet. She didn't think, just moved quickly, rotating her body around so she was facing him and their lips were together in an instant.

Tongues tangling, hands roaming, palms sliding over skin and skimming where they probably shouldn't, at least not yet. Norman pushed her gently back on the sofa. "I don't want to fight this anymore, Emily." He said as he looked into her bright blue eyes, noting that her eyes had gone dark, black bleeding into the blue, signifying her desire and it turned him on more than his hands on her did. Knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her was exhilarating to say the least.

"I don't want to fight it either." She breathed and shook her head slightly and that was all it took for him.

Emily closed her eyes as Norman bent over her and he brought his mouth to her waiting lips. She parted them willingly and his tongue slipped in like he did this to her every day. His hands were hovering over her belly and finally settled on her hips. She gasped as he gripped it tightly.

A knock at the door had them breaking apart and as far apart on the sofa as the space allowed.

"We're heading out, you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Steven had only popped his head inside the trailer and was looking back and forth between the two of them, a strange look on his face.

Norman shook his head. "Plans." He said at the same time that Emily said, "Sorry, can't maybe next time."

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, suit yourself." He grinned at them then and shut the door back behind him.

Emily looked at Norman and she couldn't help it; she started giggling. He looked at her for a long moment and started laughing as well.

As their laughter finally died down, he said "So what are we doing here Em?" He hoped she had the answer, because he sure as hell didn't.

"I don't know. Want to just see where it goes?" Emily felt like she was holding her breath the entire conversation. And she always lost her breath when he kissed her. Being around Norman was like an oxygen free environment. It wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. Nothing felt better than kissing Norman.

He nodded at her and scooted closer, hesitant, the passion in his eyes having given way to something else. Emily's heart went double time as she realized what it was. It was tenderness. He brought his lips back toward hers, like they had never missed a beat, only pulling back for a moment.

"Is this where it's going?" Norman smirked at her and all Emily could do was nod before his lips were on hers again. As she kissed him, she had to wonder. Where was this going? How far would they take it? She didn't know. She could think of nothing else at the moment except how Norman's lips felt on hers. How his hands felt on her body. She was living in the moment and she had never felt better.

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I was busy at the end of last week, working on other stories over the weekend and then boom, out of nowhere all kinds of stuff comes out about Norman and Cecilia in Costa Rica and then that article yesterday "Is Norman Reedus dating co-star Emily Kinney" I could just die! So for several days I have been unable to even think about this story but I think I found a way around it. I wrote that first chapter because I had nothing but my imagination and a few pics at Comic Con to go on besides a few things from earlier in the year. But yeah, I had to rewrite a few plans and have to change a few things but I can still write it. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows on this story. I am AMAZED by you guys. And incredibly humbled. Gosh there really are a lot of diehard Normily shippers out there, so yay! **

**So now, next item. I will probably not be writing any detailed sex with Norman and Emily. It will be lots of touches and implied. But not graphic because it is real life. So while I love writing this story, I cannot write that. But I do promise lots and lots of Normily kisses and Normily goodness and maybe even eventual Normily babies. ;) **

**Hope you are liking this story and enjoy this next chapter. I am STILL getting around to replies on reviews. Gosh you guys, thanks again. Here's to hoping Normily will be canon again in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily was nervous. Norman was on his way to her apartment and she had spent all day alternately tidying up and getting ready. They weren't doing anything particularly special. They had managed to see each other almost every night over the past two weeks and so far they had been taking things slow. They had come close to taking that final step a few times but one of them always pulled back for one reason or another. It was sweet, it was endearing, it was _maddening_, thought Emily as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She had opted to wear it down tonight. She wore it up for work because that's what Beth's character called for. The requisite ponytail and single braid had become Beth Greene's signature look as much as it had become part of Emily's daily routine. So it felt good to be wearing it down, letting it fall in the soft waves it naturally tended to.

Finally she heard the knock at her door, just as she was pulling on her off shoulder white crop top over her blue and white paisley leggings. If they were just hanging out and watching movies she wanted to at least feel comfortable. They were planning on watching Boondock Saints II as it was one of Norman's movies that she had never seen yet. He had been horrified to realize that she hadn't seen it and called it a 'bloody sacrilege' in a perfect Murphy MacManus impression. Of course, he should have that character down pat. From what she had seen of the first movie, he had played that role super well and sometimes it seemed as if part of Murph's character was carried around in Norman.

She pulled the door open and Norman stepped in purposefully and pulled her into his arms, dipping her back over one arm as he kissed her. She readily opened her mouth under his and couldn't help the dizzying feeling she had. She knew it wasn't entirely because of the change in position and that it had more to do with how she felt about him, how her knees actually did go weak whenever he kissed her.

He pulled her back upright, breaking the kiss and setting her back on her feet. "Hey gorgeous, did ya miss me?" His voice always melted her. Norman had the kind of voice that could melt any girl's panties right off her body.

She smiled up at him. "Of course I missed you." She said smiling coyly at him. "Did you miss me?" She knew he had. He had just texted her and told her so an hour ago. Still, it was nice to hear.

"Didn't that kiss tell you anything woman? I guess I didn't do it right," he said, coming towards her with purpose, dipping his head down again to claim her lips with his. His tongue licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. Where the other kiss was passionate, this one was much slower, sweeter and Emily thought her heart might explode from how full it was. This had been happening more and more with him lately. She kept getting the feeling that she was falling for him. And she didn't know how to tell him. Didn't know if she should or if it was too soon. They were supposed to be taking it slow but ever since he had kissed her that first time in his trailer her heart had been hurtling towards the edge, ready to fall into it at any moment. He finally broke the kiss and he led her by one hand to the sofa. It was then she noticed that he had something in his hand, a small gift bag.

Her eyes lit up then. "What's in the bag?" she said and he caught her glance then. He held the bag just out of her reach.

"Nope, I'll give it to you after the movie." He said, that evil little glint back in his eyes again. Norman was nothing if not a tease, thought Emily.

She groaned. "But I'll never be able to wait that long." She pouted.

"Aww, come on Emily, I want you to see the movie first. Then I'll give you your present." He didn't know why exactly he was stalling except for the fact that what was inside might change things between them. He had gone and done something extremely romantic, even for him. And he knew it was going to mean something to her. Just like it meant something to him. He searched her eyes, looking for what he always found there and he wasn't disappointed.

She smiled at him softly. "Okay," she relented. "Well what are you waiting for, let's watch it." They sat down and Emily clicked the television on and pushed play on the DVD player. She settled against him, one leg propped on the coffee table in front of her and the other tucked up underneath her, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Norman glanced over at her, getting herself comfortable and wiggling her ass around beside him and he clenched his teeth to quell the arousal he felt. It seemed like it was always like that with her. He was in a constant state of arousal. But he really didn't want to rush things with her. He had ruined too many relationships like that and he wasn't going to do that this time even if it was killing him.

Emily found that she enjoyed this movie just as much as she had the first one. One scene in particular she enjoyed more than most and she was kicking herself for not having watched it sooner although it probably would not have helped her any. She already wanted him but seeing him on screen, completely naked and his skin all wet from that shower was doing things to her. She only hoped Norman didn't notice the change in her breathing. She finally released her breath when the scene ended and didn't dare chance looking at him lest she give away the obvious desire in her eyes.

There were a lot of great one-liners between him and Sean in this movie and she couldn't keep from giggling. When it got near the end though, Emily could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't been expecting a character death and she felt silly but couldn't seem to help herself. She reached up and wiped at her tears furiously as the credits rolled. "God, look at me, I'm such a girl. You probably think I'm silly." She said, laughing a little.

Norman looked over at her and was amazed again at what a rare soul she was. He had watched this movie with girls before and not a single one of them had cried when the senior MacManus had died. Emily wasn't just any girl though, he had found out. He turned her to face him, wiping her tears carefully with the pads of his fingers. "I don't think you're silly at all. You're special. To me." He retrieved the bag from the coffee table and handed it to her. This conversation could not have led in more perfectly.

Emily took the bag from him, her tears now forgotten as her face lit up like it was her birthday. Being with Norman was kind of like that. It was like a holiday every day because he always made her feel so special.

She opened the bag and peeked inside, pulling out a tissue-paper wrapped object. She sat it on her lap and peeled the paper back, gasping at what was revealed. It was the turtle shell from the moonshine cabin. The one that she had told him she thought was cute during filming. She had been kind of sad to realize it had burned up with the end of that episode.

Emily's eyes welled up with fresh tears at the message written in some kind of white paint, the letters in a lilting scroll and she knew instinctively that Norman had painted it himself. "Beth + Daryl 2013" It was the most beautiful thing she had ever received. "You saved it for me!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She felt his arm come up around her back, pulling her to him.

"Check the other side," He whispered it close to her ear and she pulled back, looking at him curiously before she turned the shell over in her hands.

Nothing could have prepared her for what it said on the flip side. "Norman + Emily" with a heart drawn around it. She was speechless as she looked at him and put her hand up to her mouth to contain the emotion she was feeling.

"Norman," she breathed. "This is," but she had no words. She looked at him. "I love it." She said, her heart beating a million times faster.

"I love you." He said, looking right into her eyes, searching them and finding her answering response in her watery smile.

"Oh Norman, I love you too." She said and she placed the shell carefully on the coffee table turning back to face him. She guessed this was the moment they had been coming towards all along but she was still not prepared for the havoc it was wreaking on her heart. She felt like she was about to come apart from how full her heart felt right now.

"Emily, I haven't ever felt like this about anyone." He said, looking at her seriously. This was a rare moment with him. He was always so jovial, the first to make a joke always wanting to make her laugh. But there was nothing funny about what he was saying.

It was everything she had always wanted. _He_ was everything she had ever wanted. "I haven't either," she admitted as she shook her head resolutely, wanting him to understand that this was affecting her just as profoundly. She made a decision then. "Will you make love to me?" She asked him looking at him a little shyly.

He didn't answer her. Not with words. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet and led him back to her bedroom.

They reached the side of her bed and looked at each other longingly. There was no turning back after this. After this, everything changed. He bent over her and brought his lips to hers at the same time he pushed her gently back onto the bed. As he laid down, holding himself off her slightly, his tongue warring with hers and her hands threading through his hair, holding him to her, he knew that it would take all night. It would take all night to love Emily properly and he couldn't wait to start.

* * *

**Okay guys I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out. I've been sick and am just now getting back into the swing of things. I am hoping that I can update this story more frequently now and I thank you for sticking with me. So did you guys like the little turtle love note scene? After what happened with the commentary on the DVD set, I knew instantly that it had to go in this story. I wanted him to give it to her privately, well for obvious reasons. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know, K? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I almost deleted the whole thing but decided to leave it with a note: I was never planning on writing their lovemaking into the story. But the more I explored the conundrum that is Normily and the mess that has happened lately the more I really wanted to write it. I really think that A LOT MORE HAS GONE ON BETWEEN THESE TWO than we even know. So I wrote this because I wanted to and because I am going to write their story how I think it happened. I know they are real people and I know it is weird to ship them and even weirder to write a story about it. So I guess I'm weird. Welcome to my weirdom and hope you like this chapter. See note at end for more about how I feel on this. **

Chapter 7

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be_

_Let's make love_  
_All night long_  
_Until all our strength is gone_  
_Hold on tight_  
_Just let go_  
_I want to feel you in my soul_  
_Until the sun comes up_  
_Let's make love_  
_Oh, baby_

_Do you know what you do to me_  
_Everything inside of me_  
_Is wanting you_  
_And needing you_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Look in my eyes_  
_Let's get lost tonight_  
_In each other_

_Let's make love_  
_All night long_  
_Until all our strength is gone_  
_Hold on tight_  
_Just let go_  
_I want to feel you in my soul_  
_Until the sun comes up_  
_Let's make love_

Emily laid back on the bed and watched as Norman laid down beside her, not quite believing that they had reached this part so quickly. She had wanted it for such a long time but had been afraid to do too much too fast. They had been pretty content to keep things slow between them until recently and she guessed when it came down to it everything had led to this moment, the moment they could finally and completely express their love for one another. She was so overwhelmed with emotion right now but she wanted to feel him all the way into her soul. It was the most intense feeling of connection she had ever had to another person and it scared her and excited her. She brought her lips to his and flitted her tongue out and his mouth opened readily accepting her tongue as they teased and taunted one another, pulling their lips apart and then hovering a breath away, doing a push and pull with their desire, knowing that in the end desire was going to be the winner.

Emily brought one shaky hand up in between them and slid her hands up under his shirt and tugged it upward gently. Norman moved back a little so she could undo the buttons. Before long his chest was bared to her and she did what she had longed to do for as long as she could remember seeing him shirtless on set. She leaned over and ran her tongue along his tattoo, lightly trailing the tip of her tongue along the etched ink of his name. She heard him moan and she let her lips continue their exploration as she flicked her tongue over his nipple, feeling it bud up under the tip. She moved back up his body kissing and suckling her way back up his body to his lips and then pulled back to look at him. She saw the desire there and it looked like he was just barely containing it. She knew their little push pull game was over for the moment. She didn't waste any time in crushing her lips against his as he began tugging her pants over her hips and she lifted her lips to assist him, he pushed them as far as he could before she finally had to break their kiss to shuck them the rest of the way down her legs. She couldn't wait any longer and she reached up and pulled her top up over her head and casting it on the floor with the other articles of clothing that had gone before. She turned back to face Norman and met his gaze as she reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and trying her best not to cover herself.

"Pull your shoulders back, baby." She did as he asked and had a momentary freak-out that Norman was looking at her in this way. She could not miss the way his eyes moved over her body hungrily. He shook his head slowly with a smile playing up his features.

"Let me help." Norman said. He could see that she had gotten spooked there for a minute and he meant to make her feel at ease as much as possible, especially if he was getting ready to do the one thing he most desired to do to her. He moved over her. "Lie back, baby." He looked at her and she nodded and laid on her back and she looked so impossibly fragile, her form tiny and the way she was lying on the bed, like she was ready for this had him aching. He could feel himself twitching inside his pants and he knelt on the bed and undid his belt, fly and zipper as fast as he could, shucking his pants and boxers in one fell swoop kicking them off and letting them fall into a heap on the floor. He turned back to look at her and ran his hands up the outside her creamy thighs, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his rough palms. He hooked his thumbs, one on each hip, around the string of her bikini panties and she lifted her hips up at him and he got a good glimpse of how wet she was as he pulled them down her long lithe legs. He ran his hands back up to her knees and gently pried them apart.

"Open your legs for me, baby." Norman crooned and Emily was helpless to do anything but drop her legs out to the sides, letting his eyes rove over her, the blue piercing her own in a way he never had before. Where normally his sapphire orbs were cooling, they were icy hot with desire burning into every pore on her body. When he asked her to drop her legs open she moaned, she couldn't help it. Something about Norman looking at her like that, asking that of her, was completely erotic and she had never felt so reckless. She didn't know what it was about this man that made her want to do things with him that she had never done with anyone else before.

Norman looked at how she was so perfectly displayed for him and it nearly drove him insane the way her lower lips were glistening with want and knowing it was all for him was nearly his undoing. He positioned himself between her legs and put one hand under each hip and pulled her towards his mouth. He could smell her heat and it intensified everything a thousand fold for him. He glanced up at her one last time, taking in her half-lidded eyes and the way she ran her tongue over her lower lip and she looked down at him, her eyes blue-black with desire and anticipation. He reached up with both hands and spread her lips apart exposing that tight bundle of nerves and he dipped his head down to swirl his tongue around it, hearing her moan loudly as he circled it slowly. He quickly got drunk on her taste and felt his own arousal increasing. He moved his hands from her hips and teased one finger around her dripping hot center, sliding up and down her wet slit and then slowly, ever so slowly he slid one finger inside her, swearing at how impossibly tight she was. She was lifting her hips slightly off the bed and he reached his other hand up to hold her hips down. If she was moving she couldn't feel everything and oh, he wanted her to feel it all. She was starting to moan louder and he could tell she was close so he slid another finger inside her feeling her walls jump as he pumped those two fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm as he continued to swirl his tongue around her clit. When he felt her walls start to just barely quiver and her legs started to shake, he attached his mouth to that sensitive nub and began to suckle as he continued to pulse his fingers inside of her. A few more flicks of his finger against that most sensitive area deep inside her and she was coming undone around him. Around his mouth, around his fingers, spiraling out of control. He had the forethought to look up at her, her face in his line of sight and he almost came himself watching her throw her head back and her chest heaving with each wave of pleasure. She cried out his name towards the end and then when she was spent she whispered it. "Norman".

"God Em, that was fucking hot." He marveled as he placed open mouthed wet kisses all the way back up to her mouth and slanted his mouth over hers letting her taste herself on his lips and she moaned in response.

He continued to place small sweet kisses over her lips, across her cheekbone, on her eyelid and tracing over to her other eye and descending lower before she pulled her to him tightly. "That was the best thing I have ever felt, no kidding."

He looked down at her and quirked his eyebrow. "No one ever done that for you before?" He knew his expression was truly perplexed but he couldn't imagine why she had never felt that good before.

"Well yeah," her eyes fairly sparkled at him. "Just no one was that good at it." God had she really said that out loud. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own admission and he chuckled.

"I'm good at it huh?" Norman grinned at her.

"Oh good, god, like you need another thing to boost your enormous ego." Emily joked.

Norman pretended to be wounded. "It hurts." He pouted.

"What hurts? What I said?" Emily giggled and then relented, waiting for his response.

"No, I was saying it hurts. It hurts to be this good-looking." Norman flashed her a cheeky grin and she playfully swatted at him.

"You're impossible." But she didn't mind. Not really. Part of why she liked Norman so much was his great sense of humor.

He reached over and ran his hand down over her flat abdomen and let his fingers walk a path down to the apex of her thighs. "Impossible huh?" He grinned.

Emily eyes snapped to his as his fingers slipped in her folds again. She moaned and moved her hand between them and grasped him in her hand, her hips bucking at the thought of him entering her. She slid her hand expertly over the length of his hard member, sliding up and down and he moaned. She leaned up and slanted her lips over his, sliding her tongue into his waiting mouth and continued to slide her palm against him going all the way to the base each time. She broke off the kiss and started placing slow open-mouthed kisses all the way down his body, tracing her lips over his tattoo on his chest. She decided then that was one of her most favorite parts of his body.

She looked up at him, her eyes heavy, as she reached his hard length. She stopped the movement of her hand just as her mouth reached the head and she licked the clear liquid off the head and looked up as he moaned in intense pleasure. She felt herself get wet all over again as she took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip and then began to move her mouth up and down over him, holding him at the base and lightly stroking his balls on each upstroke of her mouth.

Norman had never felt anything more real than letting Emily suck his cock. Sure he had received plenty of blow jobs in his life but she seemed to know how to do it just right and he was secretly pleased that he didn't have to show her what he liked. Every time her nails scraped over his balls, he felt it building. When this happened the fifth time he loosened the grip he had on her hair and grasped her arm whispering. "Better get up here unless you want me to finish in your mouth."

She let her mouth pop off of him at his words and looked up, meeting his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" She had never had this feeling of wanting to give someone else pleasure in any way she could think of. But with Norman, everything was different.

"I want you to ride me." Norman was nothing if not bold and his words made her moan in response. Because who in their right mind would turn down that request, she thought.

She nodded and spread kisses all the way back up his abdomen and stopping only when she reached his mouth. She straddled him then, lining up their bodies so she felt his hard length pressing against her in all the right ways making her want to grind her hips down into him.

"Wait. Condom?" Norman gripped her wrists lightly.

Emily's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I don't have one." She felt like she might cry in frustration.

Norman looked at her. "I don't have one either." He said and she rolled off of him and fell back to the bed.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Emily said, groaning loudly in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure. She noticed Norman was not having the same reaction. She looked over at him to find him chuckling.

"What's so funny? I don't see what you could possibly find humorous in this situation. You're the one who is going home with blue balls tonight." She grinned at him, his amusement contagious.

He rolled over and hung off the side of the bed, exposing that glorious ass to her lust-driven eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed into slits as she realized that he was indeed holding a condom wrapper in his hand.

"Look what I found." He was still laughing the corners of his eyes crinkling up the way she loved.

Emily swatted his arm. "Jerk!"

"Oh come on baby, you should have seen the look on your face. I'm not even sorry I did it." He said, smiling softly at her.

Emily leaned up on an elbow. "Well why not?"

He got very quiet and his eyes turned dark again, the joke forgotten as he gazed at her and traced one finger over her pouty bottom lip. "Because it told me just how bad you really want me."

She looked at him then and she found it impossible to be even the least bit annoyed at him especially when he said things like that. "Of course I want you."

Norman suddenly was right over her, inches away from her face as he held the condom up. "Where do you want me?" His mouth was right next to her ear and she nearly came, his voice doing the thing that it always does, making her want to melt into the floor. He pulled back to look at her and wait on her answer.

"Everywhere." She breathed. "I want you inside me Norman. Now."

He didn't waste any time on words, just ripped the condom open and rolled it down onto his rock hard length. When he was done he rolled over on top of her and she readily pulled her legs up and parted her thighs, spreading wide to allow him to nestle his hips right between her, his hardness pressing against her and she ached with the need to be filled up by him.

He looked down at her, breasts jostling lightly with each movement, her cheeks still flushed from the orgasm he coaxed from her, lips parted, eyes dark and he knew he had never seen anything like her. Ethereal and wanton all at the same time. "You're fucking beautiful Em." He breathed. She smiled softly at him even as her hips lifted involuntarily off the bed, her body begging him.

"Norman, now, please?" Her voice was raspy with her request.

He reached down and fisted himself a few times before positioning himself at her now dripping center and with one twitch of his hips he was entering her carefully, slowly, letting her walls expand and tighten around him and he groaned and she responded with moans of her own at the exquisite contact.

"God you feel good baby." He breathed as he allowed her to adjust to his size, relishing the feel of her velvety softness surrounding every inch of his dick.

"Mmm, you feel good too. I love you being inside me." She looked up at him as he pulled back, almost completely exiting her before thrusting back in quickly. She gasped.

He continued this dance for a bit, allowing her to adjust, allowing himself to adjust and he felt her getting impatient just as he was ready to pick up the pace. "What do you need baby?" He whispered.

"You. Just you. Faster please." She demonstrated by lifting her hips off the bed with his next thrust. Soon they had developed a rhythm that was just for them and it was perfect. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his, kissing her tenderly, softly and then hungrily as his hips bucked into her and the friction was building to a point where neither of them could stand it. He continued to pound into her and she met him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his backside.

Emily could feel herself reaching that point again and she was helpless to stop it when she spiraled over the edge, the waves washing over her, lips quivering, legs clenching and every muscle in her body timing out the rhythm of her release.

Norman felt her walls begin to flutter and he knew he was getting to that point of no return. When he felt her begin to clench and tighten around him he sped up and gripped her hips lightly, feeling that tightly wound spring coming undone, one coil at a time, spinning itself out as he ground himself into her, the beats of his orgasm driving him until his movements slowed and finally he collapsed half on and half off her, holding himself away until he felt the haze start to clear.

He reached down between them and guided himself out of her and quickly disposed of the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed. He laid back down and reached over to her. He didn't need to pull, she went into his arms readily as she pulled a blanket over both of them.

Neither said a single word for a good five minutes. Emily spoke first. "That was incredible." She looked up at him finally to smile sweetly at him, her face bright as the noon-day sun.

Norman looked at her and her eyes met his. "It'll be better the next time. I was nervous." Although he knew he wouldn't be ready any time soon. Emily might be young but he was old as dirt. It might take him a bit to work up to a second time.

"You were nervous?" Emily knew he had a sensitive side and she knew she was one of the lucky few to get to see it.

"Yes, I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time. I was afraid I was going to fuck it up." He admitted and he looked at her through wary eyes.

"Well you didn't. It was perfect." She assured him.

"You're perfect." He breathed looking right at her and she felt herself melting all over again.

"I love you, Norman." She said it softly and then placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Em." He smiled kissing her back.

"You know what else makes perfect right?" He grinned at her wolfishly.

"No what?" She smiled at him lazily.

"Practice. So I think we will have to practice a lot. Starting right now."

Emily giggled. "Practice does make perfect." She agreed and she was definitely game for whatever forms of practice he wanted to suggest. They were just getting to know each other, know each other's bodies and what the other liked. For now though she laid her head on his chest and began to trace lazy circles with her fingernails over his tattoo.

"Norman?" She whispered in the dark, her head lying on his chest.

"Mmm?" He sounded sleepy and content and she could definitely relate to that.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Emily held her breath. She didn't know how he would feel about that. She only knew that she wasn't ready to let him go.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned at her and she nodded.

"Good." She said.

"Good" He said.

And it was. It reminded her of their characters, Beth and Daryl, always talking about the good left in the world. She knew in that moment that she and Norman had found something good in their world too. Each other. Something good indeed.

* * *

**Okay guys, I did it. I am super super nervous and rewrote this like three times, scrapping the whole thing and starting over twice. So please leave reviews but please be gentle. Sorry it's all sex but it was detailed and it's over 3500 words and yeah, I'm going to hide now.**

**The song was "Let's Make Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Fitting I think. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily breathed a sigh of relief when cut was yelled and Greg called out that they would pick up where they left off tomorrow. Emily had been pretending to write the note to the people that owned the house a million times it seemed like but either one of them messed up their lines in some way or the lighting wasn't just so. It was a dim episode due to all the candlelight so it was essential to have the correct lighting in the scenes. She looked at Norman putting some of the pigs feet back onto the counter and she walked over to where he was studying the rows of baby food jars. Everyone around them was packing up to go.

"What are you thinking about?" She sidled up close to him and he leaned into her. They hadn't yet made their relationship public; it was all still so new to both of them and they had both decided that they just wanted to enjoy it in private for a while. So too much touching and it might raise a red flag with their friends and fellow cast mates.

Norman shrugged. "Just thinking that Mingus is all grown up now and I don't know where the time went."

Emily longed to take his hand into hers. She didn't know what it felt like to have a child but she knew how much Norman loved his son and how much he hated that he couldn't be with him all the time. "I know you miss him."

He nodded at her and turned to face her his eyes darting about a bit. Nearly everyone was clearing out by this point so he wasn't too worried they would be discovered.

They both jumped apart when they heard Nicotero's booming voice. "Norman don't be eating all the pigs feet or we won't have any for props tomorrow." He laughed as Norman flipped him off.

"Man, you know how much I hate those things." Norman shuddered thinking of having to look at them again tomorrow. He laughed and shook his head as he turned back to Emily. Everything had gone quiet now, everyone having gone home. He heard the door close on the funeral home. They looked at each other and laughed for a long minute. It had been a close call. He moved towards her then and she watched him approach, her lips slightly parted.

He turned and placed his hands on Emily's hips and brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly just barely licking his tongue on the inside of her mouth, tracing those familiar lines he loved before breaking the kiss and gazing into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that all damn day."

"Me too." She breathed and brought her lips back to his in a soft kiss. She pulled back to look at him. "So the baby food jars though. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe it means that Beth and Daryl will have a baby one day." Norman met her eyes. He didn't know what she was going to think about that. He paid a lot of attention to things the writers did as nothing seemed like it was by accident. What their fans didn't realize was that sometimes they were in the dark about most things just as much as the audience. So when Gimple left clues like baby food jars, it was worth paying attention to.

Emily nodded at him emphatically. "I was thinking the same thing." She said excitedly.

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded again and grinned at him. "I heard this episode is slated to be called 'Alone'."

His eyes widened. "Alone huh. You know what?" He grinned at her as he walked her backwards to the table, the surface of it having been cleared of all food props.

Beth shook her head. "No, what?" Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She knew that look in his eyes. Surely he didn't mean to – she didn't get to finish her thought before her wanton body started responding in an unmistakable way. She could feel her panties dampen as he ran his hand all the way down her back to cup her ass, pulling her against him firmly. She moaned.

"We're alone now." He dipped his head down and placed hot open mouthed kisses over her neck and reached up and pinched one nipple between this thumb and forefinger hearing her breath come in a hiss. He felt her clench her hands in his hair and pull his head up to hers.

Her lips found his in urgency. She couldn't explain why she needed to have him right now but it was just like her entire soul craved it. "Thank god we're alone." Emily breathed into his mouth just before she angled her head to give him better access. She reached down and found his pants were already unzipped over his obvious bulge. She moved her hand a little lower and she was surprised to find that she was already touching his bare hardness. She finished undoing his pants and took his length into her hand, pumping her hand expertly over him as he continued kissing the side of her neck and suckling softly. All the sudden she felt the contact of his teeth and she inhaled sharply before letting the air hiss between her teeth a few minutes later when he clamped his teeth down onto the tender flesh at the back of her neck, feeling pain and exquisite pleasure all at once.

He had been doing fine until she unzipped his dick and began stroking him like some fucking porn star that did this shit every day. He realized that he and Emily had not talked much about past boyfriends and stuff and he found himself wondering just how experienced she was. He always thought of her as the girl next door but he was starting to get more and more that she was a freak between the sheets and he fucking loved it. He moved his mouth back to her neck and fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, sighing in frustration when he couldn't get them to work. Thank god she had already removed the sweater otherwise they'd be out here all night divesting her of her clothes enough so he could fuck her brains out.

Just as she moved her hand rapidly over the length of him again all the way to the hilt he was overcome with an animalistic need and he gripped the fabric in his hands and pulled where the buttons went flying. It was worth it to see the surprised look on her face and he could scarcely control himself when he saw her plain white bra underneath the shirt he had just ruined. He took in the sight of her standing before him and he nearly came in her hand. He moved the fabric from her shoulders and she helped him by shrugging herself out of the now-ruined garment. She reached behind herself and undid her bra and let the straps fall off her shoulders and the bra fell onto the floor. As if listening to some internal cue, she squared her shoulders and he reached out and ran his palms over her breasts and he watched awestruck as her pupils dilated as one hand massaged her breast and the other sought purchase lower and lower still as it came to rest on the button of her pants.

Norman stepped back away from her and she looked into his eyes. As if by some unspoken agreement they began removing their clothes in front of each other. She kicked off her boots and knocked them aside. She then slowly undid her button on her pants and shimmied her hips back and forth letting the fabric works its way over her hips until she had them half way down her legs. She kicked them aside and moved her hands up to the waistband of her panties, watching his eyes the entire time.

"Stop." Her hands stilled at his gruff command. She looked at him questioningly. "I want you to leave them on. But first." Norman swallowed hard before his next request. "I want you to slide your hand inside and play with yourself."

Emily moaned at his words and dropped her head back, complying instantly, slipping her hand inside her panties and finding herself slick with want. She moved practiced fingers over her clit and massaged with a firm stroke careful to hit the right spots. Her legs began to tremble and for the first time since they started she wished she was at least sitting down.

As if reading her mind Norman stepped forward and put himself between her legs. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her but he squelched down those thoughts as the image of her sweet center came into his mind. He bent down and picked her up by the backs of her legs and deposited her firm ass onto the table.

Emily gasped at the cold contact against her warm skin and then giggled. "Isn't this a sacrilege or something?" She joked as he ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, his fingers teasing the opening at the leg of her panties on each side and she held her breath each time only to be frustrated further because he had yet to touch her there.

"Why do you say that?" He murmured as he leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

Emily gasped her answer. "Christening Walking Dead property like this?"

Norman chuckled as he slid one finger inside her panties and felt her gasp and lean into his fingers. He grinned. She was ready for him alright. He wasn't quite ready to give it to her just yet though. "I suppose so. I plan on christening every inch of every set from here on out. You game?"

The thought of doing this with Norman from here on out thrilled her to no end. "Hell yeah." She whispered.

After that all talking was done as he laid her back on the table. He marveled at her laid out there and reached down to loosen her ponytail so her hair could hang in cascades about her shoulders. She was still wearing those yellow cotton panties and he could see where the front of them were wet. He wasted no time. He planted himself on his knees between her legs and buried himself there, nosing the fabric that stood between his mouth and her sweetness. He flicked his tongue out over her slit, the fabric a barrier neither of them wanted. She lifted her hips up off the table with each pass of his tongue over the place he knew she was wanting some friction.

He could stand it no longer and leaned back to finish removing his pants. Once he'd seen her dip her hand down into her panties he had lost track of all coherent thought. He watched as Emily slid her hands down her tight little body and slid her hands inside the waistband of her panties and moved them down her legs and onto the floor. She then met his eyes and dropped her legs open revealing herself to him. He moved forward and took his now rock-hard length in his hand and fisted himself a few times before positioning himself at her entrance. The table she was lying on provided just the right leverage. He eased himself inside and groaned and she did too as he seated himself inside her. He walked forward slightly and pulled her closer to him, their bodies finding perfect purchase with one another. She sat up a little and he pulled her closer to him. Her tightness was driving him insane and he didn't know how long he would last. He reached between them, one arm still around her, cradling her back as he worked his fingers over that one spot that he knew would be her undoing. A few seconds later she fell apart beneath his fingers. A few erratic thrusts later and he followed her into release. After his breathing returned to normal he pulled her against him, spreading soft kisses over her cheeks and forehead and down the bridge of her nose before resting on her lips.

By the time Norman got done spreading kisses all over her face, Emily was about done for. "I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

* * *

A little while later after they were dressed, Norman had fetched them two beers from his trailer. They sipped on them now, knowing they would have to leave the set soon so as not to attract too much attention from being there at the same time for such a long time.

"There was another reason I kept looking at the baby food jars." Norman took a swig of his beer and eyed her warily after his announcement, hoping she would take the bait.

"Really? Why?" Emily took a long pull off her beer and sat it back down on the table, watching his eyes as they danced in the firelight. She had thought many times that she could get lost in those dark pools.

"I thought about how Daryl wanted to settle here with Beth. How that was enough for him." He looked at her pointedly and he thought he had her undivided attention. Her eyes never strayed from his.

"Yeah I always thought it was sweet that he wanted them to stay there." She looked up at him puzzled but when she saw that flash of fear of rejection cross his features, she knew and it took her breath away. "She was enough for him. She was everything to him."

"You're everything to me Emily. Daryl wanted to settle down with Beth and I want to settle down with you." Norman paused and she still hadn't said anything, her doe-eyes just taking him in.

"So you're asking me to?" Emily wasn't sure she could say the rest out loud. She didn't want to be wrong. Not about this. She felt her eyes fill with tears before he finished his sentence.

He looked at her seriously and reached down and took her hands in his. "I'm asking you to be with me. Forever. Emily, will you marry me?"

**Okay, I'm hiding again! **


End file.
